


The Light of the Moon

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Yagami Light, M/M, Top L, Trans Male Character, Use of the moon motif, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, aggressive use of the haunted house motif, and of course of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: L is a vampire; L bit Light on the wrist. What was Light supposed to do - NOT drug the vampire and demand the truth? But what if that dang vamp doesn't stay down, and starts to get closer to Light? Aw geez. Looks like Light's in a real rocky situation, folks. Hopefully this doesn't awaken anything in him!(Spoiler alert: It Totally Awakens Something in Him.)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	The Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at 12% brain capacity right now, so i'll make my note as quick as possible. a while ago i wrote a very short fic based on a prompt and i always felt that short fic had the capacity to be really good, if given a little nurturing. so while this pandemic and a thousand personal issues plagued me, i put a little work into this fic during weekends or when i had the extra energies on weeknights. i think these days have been awful lately - when all there is to do is consume bad news (bc there's hardly anything else) and be upset that as a single person you can't change everything. my joy has come from small projects, like this little fic, and reaching out to people to share chats, laughs, and commiserate. i hope this fic gives you some joy during this time. you deserve it.
> 
> i also want to thank the great nilahxapiel for feedback and encouragement. i would nvr hv been able to write at all if we hadn't been practicing together. thanks dude; u rule!

His mouth was an eclipse when Light stared into it – a dream of L hovering above his prone body with lips and teeth stretched to their absolute widest. With that jaw right over his face, Light smelled not just sweetness but metal.

 _This is a dream_ , he thought. _I have to be dreaming._

The dream L flickered opaque to transparent – a light briefly covered by a moth – and his mouth drew closer to Light. Around them was the deep normalcy of the task force bedroom they shared: a home that L had made for Light to die in. Squeezing his eyes shut, Light tried to break from the dream but smelled just the metal, the sugar, the blood.

A drop hit his hand and Light woke up with pain surging up his arm. He glanced in frantic gulps at L with his teeth buried into Light’s wrist, the wide-eyed sucking almost reptilian. Light swallowed his scream but couldn’t digest his own fear as he tried to pull away. L grabbed him by the upper arm and held him fast. The strength was inhuman; certainly it was a grip stronger than L’s thin arms suggested, much less what anyone on earth could hope to re-create.

Slowly, two long milk-white fangs drew upward from Light’s skin coated in his blood. It trickled over L’s lower lip.

“You.” Light cursed how his voice quivered. “You did this.”

“No one will believe you.” L didn’t need to roll his eyes; his voice did it for him. “Go to sleep, Light. In the morning, you will be fine.”

The next morning, Light woke with a bite eclipsing his wrist. He tucked his fingers to his palm, made a fist, and inhaled deep within his chest. So, L was some kind of evil, wasn’t he? A creature who ate and sucked blood, like a fairy-tale villain meant to teach Light a lesson. Fine. Only a fool would cast aside the right explanation for one that didn’t involve the supernatural, and Light didn’t think he was, personally, a fool.

His arms hadn’t quite made their way back to full health after being bent behind him for days during confinement. L allowed for Light to receive a small supplement of pain medication, administered by Watari before they went in to work. It was simple to hide the pills in his lower lip so later, while L berated Matsuda for a mistake that would cost them an early departure, Light could crush those pills under a pen. Easier still was it to sprinkle all of them into L’s tea, along with a few extra that Light swiped while Watari regaled him with a short tale about the war. Old men loved to talk about conquests, guns and triumph, in a way that satisfied a little hunger in them created by that same beloved war.

As they retired to their room, L turned to Light with an open mouth – moon teeth just peering from the start of an apology. His words spoiled as his body went rigid. Before L could swipe at Light, he dropped to the bed. Light waited a minute, then another, until he was sure the creature was immobile, then rushed outside and locked the door.

The door to their room was tall, painted white and accented by a crystal knob glimmering balefully at Light while he paced the hallway. A knuckle pressed to his lower lip and his other hand draped at the small of his back, his rhythmic pacing gave his furious fearful thoughts order. If he focused on that order, Light could nearly ignore the growl from within their room – the drugged, sluggish upset of L inside.

 _Step, step, turn._ L had bit him on the hand a day ago; from his back, Light brought his hand to eye level, examining the perfect ring of teeth marks with four deeper punctures in lunar cycle around his wrist. _Step, step, turn._ L had fangs, long enough to have made Light bleed. _Step, step, turn._ The pills Light slipped into L’s tea had knocked him out, leaving him prone but angrily still awake on their bed. _Step, step,_ stop. L was a vampire who had tried to suck Light’s blood. When he stopped, Light’s thoughts flew out of order and swarmed around that fact – a black hole made of the monster behind the door. Although he was in the hall, staring at that tall white door and its crystal handle, all Light saw was the pressed onyx glint of L’s eyes matched by his teeth, shining where they buried in Light’s wrist.

He noticed, however, the growling had grown softer while he’d paced and soon it was gone all together. Replacing it was L’s familiar throaty voice, calling to Light from inside.

“Is your plan to leave me in here to die?” L shouted. “You’re mistaken if you think that’s the case. I can stay alive for a very long time.”

Light didn’t answer; he wanted his words to be right. When he remained silent, L spoke again, now less pained and more spoiled, as though everything – the poison, Light’s fear, even the door – were merely inconveniencing him.

“The lease you could do is take responsibility,” L said. “I can’t move. I’m hardly a threat to your safety. Or are you too scared, little Light-kun?”

Stiff-backed, Light pushed away the sting of L’s taunt. He folded his arms across his chest, addressing the door – and through it, L – directly.

“Are you lying?”

“About my ability to move? About if I can hurt you?” L grumbled, but his voice remained as smooth as before. “With that drugged tea, with the amount of poison you gave me, do you think I’m lying to you?”

“I always think you’re lying to me,” Light admitted. “I stay safer, that way.”

“I can assure you, Light, that right now you’re the safest you’ve ever been with me.”

The door’s long creak open scored the scene sprawled over the bed. Light stared at L’s inert limbs, extended in unnatural angles, and his stomach and rangy ribs, covered by pale, pulled skin. Yet in those glittering eyes – half-hidden by shadows cast from the bedside lamp – was captivating intelligence, staving off total revulsion in Light. Those were a tiger’s eyes, some sedated predator. L’s fangs shone from his open mouth as an aborted attempt at movement left him groaning in pain. So he wasn’t lying – Light couldn’t have tied L down better if he’d wrapped him in silver chains.

His confidence, however, didn’t reach intense heights and Light sat as far from L as he could. Perched half on the bed, he kept his hands in his lap – unable to hide the bite mark though, or his curious staring. L looked at him and didn’t smile. Instead, his cool eyes regarded Light with the same ambivalence as the door. For some reason, the clean whites of them disconcerted Light more than the dark grey irises: to see a part of L that was near bloodless.

“You seem uncomfortable,” L said.

Light flushed, embarrassed, and L’s pupils dilated to the size of dinner plates. His gaze was heavy on the spider-web spread of blood in Light’s cheeks. Noticing this, Light scooted further back, until he hit the bed’s footboard. The scramble seemed to break L’s concentration, and his expression turned mollified.

“I didn’t mean to bite you.” L appeared serious, his sly tone melted away. “If I could have gone the entire investigation and not revealed myself, I would have. But I had a moment of weakness, too much lost sleep, and needed to eat.” He caught Light’s eyes and held them before Light jerked himself away. L hummed. “But you didn’t just drug me to find that out, did you? You wanted something else.”

“If you’re implying I wanted to make a move on you, then reconsider,” Light said. “I don’t make friends with creatures of the night.”

“You can say vampire. We’re past pretending, aren’t we? Both of us are killers, but in different ways. Right, Kira?”

Light’s fingers itched, a tickle of violence coursing through him. Images of his hands around L’s throat as he choked him to death floated across his mind, bargaining with him, but Light brushed them aside. He didn’t want to kill L; he wanted answers, the truth. He crept from the foot to the head of the bed, still careful of L’s arms and legs. Leaning over the other man, Light planted his hands on L’s shoulders. His hair – so long from his confinement, still untrimmed and slightly wild – curtained away the lamp light as it fell around their faces, darkening the luminescence of L expect for his eyes. Those still bore into Light’s, more powerful up close.

“I’m not Kira.” Light said, although something bit at his consciousness as he did. “But you are a vampire, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” L nodded. “And you have me at your mercy. What are you going to do with me, Light? Now that you’ve got a vampire all to yourself?”

“You’re a killer.” The biting kept coming, growing more consuming but softer somehow – swallowing Light as he fought to get out his vitriol. “A real one, not like how you _imagine_ me to be. Where do you get off, calling me Kira when you’ve probably eaten more people than I’ve known in my life?”

“I resent being called old in such a rude way.” L licked his lips and his eyes, once glittering, became black holes – Light couldn’t look away, couldn’t escape the draw of them. One by one, his fight’s feathers clipped themselves and he was calmed, listening to L with rapt attention. “But you’re right. I’ve done more than you can imagine. But you’ve killed much more than even some of the oldest ones like me – I know you have, Kira.”

He craned his neck and inhaled, nose brushing Light’s throat. “You forgot to answer my question, so I’ll ask again.” His words spilled over Light – through his skin and into his head. “What are you going to do with your helpless vampire, now that you have one?”

Light drifted down, elbows keening until his forearms were flat to the bed, and kissed L. Closed mouth and chaste until L opened his lips, they licked and sucked warmth from each other’s soft cries. His body became a site of tenderness, rotating and undulating on top of L as the drowsy calm made his mouth a perfect victim for L to devour. All the ferocity of those inhumanly strong limbs, L poured into the kiss – fangs skimming on skin, not to cut but to alarm. When he pulled back, Light groaned.

“You’re hungry too, aren’t you?” L said. “For someone to touch you?”

When L smiled, his fangs appeared big and bright. Light vibrated with all the controlled chaos of the ocean at high tide. He stared at the vampire and couldn’t see anything but his own want. Caught in the headlights of L’s gaze, Light blinked and nodded.

“Come closer,” L whispered. “Show me your throat. I want to give you something.”

Tilting it toward him, Light gave L his throat and gasped as pain erupted where he was bitten. Blood spurted and struck the bedsheets, his glazed vision seeing the stains as red blossoms. L drank with all the noise of a starved man, gorging on the resplendent swell Light produced.

Soon, the hazy glow covering his thoughts began to seep into Light’s whole body and even far removed, something in his head slammed the panic button. In vain he struggled to get away from L, who sunk his teeth in further – at first. After one last slurp, L fell back against the pillows. His mouth was wet with Light – his blood and skin. One pale hand wiped away a red trickle and Light, eyes wide and body crumpling as blood kept pouring from him, was wounded. Not just at his neck either – L lied to him. He could move the whole time.

“Ryu” – Light gasped, his voice faltering as his breath shortened – “Ryuzaki. You. You lied.”

“Hold on.” L held out a finger and grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. He dialed with his thumb, pressing the phone to his ear and stroking a hand through Light’s hair. “I’m calling Watari. You won’t die.”

“You. You can. You can move.” Spit mixed with metallic, brackish blood in Light’s mouth. “Liar.”

“I wasn’t lying. Without your blood, I would have remained paralyzed until I pissed myself tomorrow morning.” L covered his mouth then and whispered into his phone. Light closed his eyes, the lazy pulse of blood just at the edge of his mind, and when he opened them again, Watari stood over him.

“What a mess.” His soft English accent carried genuine regret. “What a terrible mess.”

“Haste please, Watari.” L’s leaving the bed rippled Light, who realized he had been lain on his back. How long had his eyes been closed? His hand drifted to his neck, where gauze met his fingertips. At the edges, the gauze was dry but grew wet as he moved to the center. A hand caught Light by the wrist; L placed his arm by his side, eyes glowing once more. Light glanced elsewhere – he knew what those eyes did.

“You should have more care when choosing who you feed from,” Watari said. “Hard to hide this, from anyone, much less a group of police detectives.”

“Light will remain bedridden until his throat heals.” L spoke to Watari while staring at Light. “Shouldn’t be longer than a day, I imagine. What’s say you caught the flu? Or a cold?”

“I’ve never caught the flu in my life,” Light spat. “What I caught was your teeth in my neck, because you hypnotized me.”

“I didn’t,” L said. “I’d never.”

“You’re a monster.” Light did look at L now and glared. At least the detective had the decency to frown, although he looked less than chastised.

“I do what I have to.” His hand, still on Light’s wrist, wrapped around it and stroked a thumb over the outline of his bite. “Just like you do what you think you have to.”

Watari came to Light’s other side, holding a small cup and a tray of orange slices. “Eat the orange first,” he told Light, “and drink the tea after. You’ll be asleep for a long time. Things will feel better when you wake up.”

One by one, Light chewed his orange slices – the motion veering over the edge of painful – while L took a seat on an armchair. Watari hovered and asked questions, examined L’s eyes, and gave him a similar small cup. This one was filled with some lavender colored tea, while Light eyed his brown tea with suspicion. He drank it all the same, and once he saw the cup’s bottom, his limbs became heavy. Sleep swallowed Light soon after.

...

Above him, Light dreamed a magnificent house appeared. He knew the house; its hallways and doors were familiar paths to his feet as, the house sinking around him, Light began to walk across the wood floor. Each step brought a loud creak, shadows vibrating along with his pace, and although when he turned there was no body, Light knew eyes watched him.

His wrist pulsed in dull beats and they grew stronger as Light walked through the front room – empty, like all the other rooms – and into the laundry room where the cellar doors were locked. A riot broke out through his arm when he touched the smooth metal lock. Light wrapped his fingers around the lock and yanked; it splintered in his hand, stabbing the fleshy give of his palm. Blood dripped onto the cellar door, between the cracks, and beneath was a yawning groan. It was a sound like nothing Light had ever heard – wet and lustful and clear.

The cellar door parted for him and the teeth he saw were familiar – white moon fangs so happy to take Light as he tripped himself down, down into L’s maw.

He woke up, covered in sweat, and Light realized he had slept alone. Gingerly, he touched his bandages but they were dry, crusted with old blood. The digital clock told him it was only four a.m., but Light couldn’t get himself back into a full sleep. Instead, he rested on and off until eight when Watari came in to serve him breakfast and more of his strange but soothing tea.

His only human company had been a brief visit from his father, who told him the flu was an awful illness and to get better soon. Watari came again at lunch but didn’t give in to Light’s attempt at conversation. It was clear the old man learned not to fall for common kindness, much to Light’s disadvantage. Most of his day was spent chasing sleep or staring at the bland brown walls, mind still occupied by the house in his dream – by the mouth that haunted it and Light himself.

Watari served Light his dinner with a lavender tea, bracing and round in its taste. He eyed Light’s gauze before speaking.

“Ryuzaki will be in after you finish eating,” he said. “He’s expressed interest in redressing your wound and speaking with you.”

Over the steam of his teacup, Light narrowed his gaze. L was attempting to absolve himself of his mistake – well, Light wouldn’t let him. He wanted answers. Other, formless wants floated in his stomach as well, these ones warm and preoccupied with the kiss they shared. Light shoved those aside and glared at the door when L entered, finally, at half past seven.

Careful, steady fingers pulled the white bandage from Light’s throat, only just grazing his injury with a pinkie. A shiver stung Light down his spine. Something like a protest, or maybe bile, rose to spill a little bitterly on his tongue. He kept quiet, though, as L kept unwrapping.

“You’re healing quickly,” L said. He placed the gauze on their side table, next to a used tea cup, and put his hand back on Light. It hovered near the wound but touched only the skin at the base of his neck. An uncertain grin crept up L’s face as he met Light’s narrowed eyes. “Upset still?”

Light pinched his mouth, determined not to speak. In response, L sighed with all the weight of someone told their favorite food had sold out.

“I wouldn’t have killed you.” He dropped his hands to his lap, tapping well-manicured nails to his jeans. “I don’t like to kill people. That’s messy. Unnecessary.”

“You ripped my throat out,” Light hissed. His patience was thin to the point of snapping. “You hypnotized me. Made me kiss you.”

“Ha.” L had a crisp laugh. “I didn’t make you do anything.” He shot Light an inquisitive look. “Why did you believe I was vampire? And so easily too. I wouldn’t have taken Light for someone who thinks monsters are real.”

“Every day thousands of people are falling dead from unexplained heart attacks.” Light pushed himself up further, folding his arms over his chest. “Monsters are real. Of course they are.” He shook his head and absently rubbed over his wound. The sudden, sour pain brought a hiss between his teeth. “I’d be more of a fool to keep saying vampires didn’t exist after one of them bit me.”

“You’re very,” L paused, mouth clicking as he considered his words, “adaptable. Whatever the situation, you think of a way to be right in what you do.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“It’s whatever you like.” L grabbed the clean gauze, gesturing for Light to let him re-bandage his throat. “But, if it helps, I’ve always admired those who can shapeshift. It’s a more useful skill than good people give it credit for.”

“Are you saying I’m not a good person?”

“Yes. I thought you knew that.”

Despite himself, Light laughed. His folded arms loosened and his breath caught as L finished his gauze wrapping. Worryingly, he didn’t want L to leave but couldn’t find any excuse to keep him at Light’s bedside. Instead, he exhaled and asked a question he’d dwelled on all day.

“You said you didn’t make me do anything?” Light waited for L to nod before continuing. “But what was that feeling? What did you do to me?”

“Glamour.” L said it hoarsely, as though he hated to use the word. “I don’t use it like most vampires, however. There’s no interest for me in unwillingness. What I did was lull you, lower whatever aggression you had until all your impulses were less violent.”

“You subdued me?”

“I was in a difficult position,” His voice was gargled – L was ill-used to explaining himself, it seemed. “Putting you in a more relaxed state allowed me to access charitable feelings inside you.” His hands settled from neck to shoulder, almost slipping under Light’s shirt. “If I had known your feelings were amorous…”

Stiffening, Light pushed L away hard. “Amorous?” Light shot his eyes around, catching glimpses of L between visions of bedsheets, his own restless hands. “Well, you had no reason to use that glamour on me.” Eyes now lowered, Light let his voice go soft. “I wasn’t going to kill you.”

“Then what would you have done?” L brought his legs up, knees at his chest, and his shoulders rounded, relaxing into his crouch. The new position made him hover over Light – a gargoyle with moving eyes. “Shown me the mercy I showed you?”

“My throat”— Light started, but was cut off as L leaned closer.

“Your throat is healing,” he said. “Light isn’t dead. In fact, you’re laid up in a bed meant for two, in a marvelous tower, with the world’s greatest detective wrapping bandages around your neck. How lucky you are.”

“Luck isn’t the same as atonement.” Light pressed forward, his face near enough to L’s that he smelled candy on his breath – and beneath the sugar, the metal and salt of blood. “And I know what you’re doing is just an apology you won’t say out loud.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Inhaling, Light raised a hand to L’s face, cupping his cheek. His wrist was held fast, the grip sudden and tight as L circled his fingers over Light’s steady pulse. When he licked his lips, Light tasted sweat and aftershocks of Watari’s tea; L traced the movement with his eyes. If Light got closer, he knew those grey eyes would close; if he pulled away, L would follow his retreat. The longer their gazes stayed locked, the more Light peered through dark windows and saw his dream house.

“I think— I think I can see inside you.” Light’s voice scratched as it came out. “I can’t explain it. I just know there is a door in you I’m meant to open.”

“How funny,” L said. “I think the same thing.”

“How long have you been a vampire?” Light waited, half-breathless, as L brought his lips to the soft human palm on his cheek. It was barely a kiss but enough to burn Light’s nerve endings.

“I can’t let you into all my rooms,” L said. “I can’t tell you.”

Light jerked his hand away; the denial was acid on his skin. “Then get out,” he spat, settling back onto the pillows. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” When L reached for him, Light shuffled away. A long sigh previewed the shake of the bed as L stood up.

“Light.”

“I deserve to know.” Light bent his head toward L, imaging his gaze like two straight pins sticking through L’s white shirt and bones. “And you know I deserve it, too. So go away until you can let me in.”

“I can give you something else, if you want.” L opened his hands, spread them wide so Light could see the webbing between his fingers. “You’re right. You deserve something.”

“Why did you bite me, the first time?” He glanced at L, who sucked his teeth before replying.

“Since the investigation has started, I haven’t been” – L paused, tapping his chin – “eating as much as I usually do. Hard to hunt down the stuff a growing vampire needs while hunting down a killer too.”

The waves inside Light shifted, caught by how L opened himself in a particular and controlled manner. All their water weight lived in his chest, where Light’s heart beat hard. His lips twitched.

“I want to see you hunt,” Light said. “Show me how you get blood, you know. As a vampire.”

L shrugged. “Sure.” His nonchalance, as usual, played well on his broad shoulders. “I can show you that.” An odd warmth touched his grey eyes and L sat on the bed. “But not tonight. Tomorrow, when you feel stronger.”

He passed a hand through Light’s hair, calming the waves as they crashed into an easy sea.

“I have a house inside me too,” Light said. “We have a lot of the same doors, same stairs. Floor boards that make the same creaking noise.”

“Do you have a room for me?” L tilted his head, black hair drifting and settling like crow feathers in the wind. “Wait, don’t answer. I want to see if I can find it.”

Light smirked. “Tomorrow,” he said. “Right now, all the rooms are too messy. Let me clean up first.”

...

He dreamt himself outside a house, in its backyard, standing with rows of fresh graves like soldiers lined up around Light. Peering at the headstones didn’t clear his curiosity since they were all in a language he couldn’t read – a language he wasn’t even sure was real. Each headstone was a milk-white color and when Light stroke his hand over them, he realized these weren’t stone at all – every grave was marked by a protruding tooth. Pouring over everything was a silver and pearl moon.

The back door to the house swung open, screen banging in a mysterious wind. L stepped onto the patio where mosquito netting blurred him just enough that he was a figure, not a person, Light recognized. Dream L parted the netting with his long fingers, slopping down into the backyard without a smile. He tread across overgrown grass and Light blinked, unable to tell where L started and the house ended until the vampire stood in front of him.

“You asked for a door?” L titled his head. “You went through me asking for a door?”

“I don’t need to ask,” Light said. “Show me.”

A smile cracked L’s pale mouth into a feast of fangs. He stepped back and behind him was a perfect rectangle hole – dark, rain-softened dirt that dropped down into a shadow that was either six feet deep or bottomless. To its side was a white door with a crystal knob, resting in the grass.

“It’s my door.” Light turned, slipping his hand into L’s cold fingers. He curled into the other man, tucking his head so it rested on L’s shoulder and left his throat open. Smooth lips slid across the skin and sinew submitted to L. “It’s made for us.”

Rocking his teeth gently over Light’s throat, L didn’t answer. Light gripped his sweater at the small of L’s back and bent. They tipped together and fell down into the grave – moonlight turning red as the door shut tight behind them.

Light woke up, sweating and burning full of arousal, as the real L shook his shoulder.

“Time to go,” L said.

Outside the air was crisp like a fresh and sealed envelope – holding within it the promise of new information. Light put a hand over his throat, rubbing the smooth plastic bandage that replaced his gauze, and dropped it when L stepped beside him. While he made a point of plain dress in a sweater and slacks, L went plainer in his usual blue jeans and white, long sleeve shirt.

There wasn’t any chain between them except the silent threat that, if Light ran, something unpleasant would happen to him. L hadn’t given him any specifics, which soothed Light to be honest. It meant L didn’t think Light would run and so hadn’t thought about exactly how he’d hurt him: it was trust on the lowest level. But Light took it anyway. He always enjoyed being trusted by other people, from his father letting him work on cases to his first girlfriend asking Light to walk her home. Trust filled a section of his stomach made to digest the outside world and satisfied him. For a time, he thought L might starve him of trust but now, he tasted a little. Soon, Light thought as he followed L’s shambling walk, he’d have a full meal while watching the vampire hunt.

His mind wandered, picking up ideas of what L feeding might look like in its sticky fingers and playing with them. Dark hair dancing in the night air, frenzied as below it L buried his teeth into some unsuspecting fool; the same strong arms and hands crushing a victim into surrender: Light licked his lips as the images hung themselves around his mind’s house. He enjoyed the decoration in lieu of conversation, as L and he kept silent while walking.

Around them the towers and buildings rose, creating alleys and producing passersby who kept their heads down. Light glanced at each and tried to see if L saw them too. The vampire headed ever forward and only stopped when the hospital stared its white light down on them. Instead of going up the front steps, L slipped down a slight staircase to the building’s side and held out a hand to Light.

“Down here.” L spread his fingers and wrapped them around Light’s grasping hand. “Come with me.”

They descended the stair case until reaching a door with a frosted glass windowpane. Across the sugary surface were the black letters of “Volunteer” followed by several other words too worn to be readable. Light stood behind L, hands growing sweaty clasped together, and squinted. Behind the glass shadowed figures passed, and L knocked twice.

A short man in a lab coat let them in, acknowledging L like they knew each other. The layout inside reminded Light of his pediatric doctor’s office, with a long examination table, several cabinets, and various medical-type things cluttering the space. Someone had put wallpaper trim around the walls with various circus animals playing in a repeated pattern. Their saccharine faces stared at Light, L, the short man, and – on the table – another person in loose black dress. This person had a scar on their arm, visible right under their dress sleeve, and watched Light in particular with a sullen expression. Toward L, they regarded with him awed eyes, almost hidden under a curtain of blonde hair. The short man tapped Light on the shoulder and he startled.

“Sorry,” the short man said. “Can you take a seat? Ryuzaki hasn’t brought an observer before, but feeding can get messy so you should probably stand back.”

“This is Light Asahi, Dr. Saito,” L said. “He can stand as close as he likes.” Rolling his attention from the doctor onto the seated person, L’s tone switched from authoritative to a lower pitch, driving a tingle through Light’s spine. “And your name is?”

“Do you need to know my name?” The person fingered the hem of their dress. “The other vampires didn’t ask for a name. You don’t need my name.”

“I want to know who I’m feeding on.”

“You can call me Monday,” the person said. “Is that good enough?”

“Yes.” L nodded. He brushed away Monday’s hair from their throat, where another scar laid over the skin. “That’s a perfectly good name.”

As Monday tilted their head back – allowing L to fill the space created – Light caught their eyes. He didn’t like the ruddy brown irises absorbing him, or the small bud their lips made. He didn’t like the careful hand L laid on their back, holding Monday without strength. Despite Dr. Saito behind him making an unhappy noise, Light stepped closer with his arms crossed. L dropped his lower jaw, widening his mouth until it eclipsed half of Monday’s throat, and sunk four long, white fangs into them. Blood poured in quick red gushes and Light couldn’t look away. Monday gagged, clutching at L’s hair, but they didn’t try to pull away.

From one foot to the other, Light shifted and shook free anger inside him. It wasn’t a sour green envy but the vague frustration of something being wrong. Nothing fit about what he saw – a children’s puzzle about finding incorrect objects in a scene. There was an amount of neatness to L feeding off Monday – their limp acceptance, his gentle touch – that was wrong. A vampire, Light thought, should be a creature of hunger and devour what was its nourishment. He had asked L to show him how the vampire hunted, consumed; Consumption needed to happen.

L pulled away, looking back at Light as Dr. Saito hurried to press bandages over Monday’s neck. Dark, thick blood smeared across his gaunt cheeks and plastered his lips. Half open, his mouth was a shadow of blood – nothing but the very tips of his fangs visible in the black-red glut. Grey eyes roved over Light, who dropped his arms and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. All at once, he had seen the misplaced piece of the puzzle. Light didn’t want L to consume anyone except him.

Clearing away the blood with tongue and hands, L cleaned his face and fingers. Soft grunts echoed amongst Monday’s whimpers, although they appeared to be closer to frustration than death.

“Thank you.” L nodded at the doctor and Monday. “Payment will be in your accounts tomorrow.”

He gestured for Light to follow him out. Red stained the hem of L’s sleeves – the only evidence of his dinner. Light caught him by the wrist and, without a word, folded up each sleeve until only clean fabric showed. Under his hands, L was rigid. When Light finished, he let his fingers linger, thumbs under the sleeve, and swiped his last touch before turning away.

“Let’s go back,” Light said through nervous spit. “Watari is probably waiting.”

“Hm.” L was only sounds. “Mm-hm.”

Their walk back was filled by the city’s midnight chatter – but Light was full of visions. He saw L’s bloody mouth in his mind as though it were still red, even now as they paced down the sidewalk. Beside him, L stuffed tight fists into his jean pockets. He only brought them out to swipe his key card in the taskforcing building front door and shoved them away once more. Light touched his bandage, feeling it pulse, and stopped before L, who was headed for the elevators. The entire lobby was cast in darkness with only a few lamps turned on. Even with those lights, he could barely see L – only his outline in silver. That vision struck Light as familiar and so did the yearning in his chest. So, stopped at the lobby center with feet shoulder-width apart, Light began crying.

“Please,” he said, “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

“What do you mean?” L’s unhurried footsteps underlined his voice. “If you’re unaware of reality, then we should get you to the bedroom. The stress of what you saw…I shouldn’t have brought you to see me feed.”

“No.” Below the garble of his tears, Light spoke in a low tone he’d never heard himself use. “I have to be dreaming.” Out of focus, he watched L walk in front of him. “Only in a dream would I want what I want this badly.”

A moment passed and Light’s eyes were drying. He and L stared at each other; behind dark pupils was a door knob shaking as it tried to open. L laid his palm on Light’s cheek and gave it a single quick pat.

“Do I have to ask?” His smile was crooked. “I’ll do it anyway. I think you like it, hm, when I ask.”

“What?”

“What do you want, Light?” L exhaled through his mouth, his fangs just peeking out. “What is so horrible for you to want?”

“Oh.” Was he trembling? Light wavered between immense fear – teeth that could tear him apart – and heat – a low, sweet voice asking Light questions, just for him and no one else. His hands hovered and shook. “I want you. Isn’t that awful?”

“No.” L leaned down and kissed Light hard. His mouth, unlike his hands, was warm and slipped against Light’s as a puzzle piece into place. Between one second to the next, Light grabbed L by the back of his shirt, yanking him closer and breathing into the kiss. Under the spit slicking the connection, Light tasted leftovers of Monday.

“Upstairs.” Light walked them toward the elevator.

“So far away.” L chased another kiss with a nip to Light’s lower lip. “I’m hungry now. Why wait for a meal that’s already in front of me?”

“I’ll give you a banquet,” Light coaxed. “A feast. But upstairs.”

Blurred was the time between doors opening – from the elevator to their bedroom, just growls and kisses. L let Light spill onto the bed, divesting himself of his shirt and jeans. His clothes, thrown aside, revealed a nude and terrible thing to Light’s eyes: the object of his desire.

Glimmering eyes hopped across Light's expression and L palmed his own cock, fingers tangled in the black curls the shaft sprouted from. He stepped around the bed with resolute feet, each deliberate step widening his mouth and lengthening his fangs. Light pushed himself backward, laid over the pillows still in his clothes, and waited as L leaned over him – dark hair and rangy body eclipsing the ceiling light. A gentle hand pushed away brown hair from where the bandage covered their previous encounter. L dropped his face to the curve of exposed skin and his mouth, his teeth, his breath brushed hot and wet across it.

With his fingernail, L peeled the bandage back and kissed the raised scabbed-over ring. Light stared at the wall, one hand buried in L’s hair and the other balled in his own sweater attempting to yank it off. He groaned, twisting enough to face L, and kissing him again. A bright blossom of color filled his mouth and Light shot from the kiss, his lip and attention welling up with blood. L licked his fangs, wet now in crimson. Light touched his lip and his middle finger came away dotted by red. Brown eyes melted into a more molten gold and he sucked his finger, cleaning the blood away.

L’s pupils blew into black holes and he wrapped an arm around Light’s waist, crushing their bodies together. Light crossed his arms over his torso and pulled off his sweater and binder, his hands eager on his trouser buttons next. As he undressed, he pressed desperate kisses to L – each one leaving those pale lips redder than the last: a stamp to claim the vampire’s mouth. In turn, L kissed the corners of Light’s lips, kissed his cheeks and his neck. Where carnal bites were expected, L left behind nips and scrapes – just traces of blood that he lapped away. Light gasped and squirmed, his stomach trembling as L whispered across it.

“A banquet,” L said. “The feast you promised me.”

Spreading his legs, Light pressed his thigh to L’s side. His naked body stuck to the vampire’s, sweat making them mesh together. He moaned as L mouthed at his chest, taking one nipple in to suck while massaging the other breast until both Light’s nipples were pink, hard, and aching. L’s lips skidded over his stomach until he rested his forehand on Light’s pelvis. Tongue dipping down, L traced a pattern above Light’s pubic hair.

“I dreamed that you were the moon,” Light said, his fingers scrunched in L’s hair. “And that you were an eclipse I couldn’t escape.”

A long inhale and exhale blew over his cunt and Light keened as L kissed him there, deep within his core. “The moon pulls the tide in,” L said. “Makes the ocean dangerous.” He dragged his tongue over Light’s clit, teasing the tip as two strong thighs bookended his head. “Do you feel dangerous around me, Light?”

“I do,” Light sighed. “I want you to eat me alive. Isn’t that dangerous?”

L ate messily from Light, sucking and licking without nicking the sensitive skin of his cunt. Writhing on the sheets, Light squeezed his eyes shut and pictured doors opening, shutting, in louder and louder crashes. His body was a house with a strong, incredible wind blowing through it – threatening to shake the foundation and leave him a pile of rubble. Blood rose in his cheeks and in his extremities, tender and giddy as they were caressed by an eager tongue. L squeezed his hip, and Light peered down where the vampire leaned his head. Around his red mouth were traces of Light smeared shiny in the single lamp’s light.

“You’re going to come soon, aren’t you?” L grinned. “I can smell your blood getting hotter, hear it pumping faster. I want to be fucking you, when you come.”

They rearranged, L stretched on his back and Light on his knees above his erect cock. He touched it, gingerly and then lovingly stroking its length with a lubricated hand. Once it was slick enough, Light flicked his gaze to L and his breath left him. Black, illuminating eyes stared with an almost worshipful hunger as L’s mouth widened – all his sharp teeth on display. L grasped Light by the hips and together they lowered him onto the wet cock until Light cried out from fullness.

“Oh, fuck.” Light gasped, rocking his hips and humping into the easy rhythm L started. “It feels good. It feels so good.”

“You’re perfect.” L’s words and hands were inhumanly firm. “That’s it. Take my cock, just like that.”

“Ah!” The moan stole from Light’s mouth as a thrust tilted him forward, dropping into a deep kiss from L’s cruel mouth. “O-ooh, yes. Touch me. Touch me harder.”

L pressed his thumb to Light’s clit – the motion of their shared thrusts grinding the sensitive little cock until its nerve endings screamed. Clutching at shoulders, the pillows, anything to ground himself, Light cried out as L fucked him and his body covered by tiny cuts. Orgasm approached in his gut – the rapid and yawning rise of an eclipse – and Light reached for it. He reached for L and pulled him into a yielding kiss, bending his mouth and the last drops of blood from his lip toward the other’s fangs. Beneath him, L quivered and squeezed Light tight to the point of pain; he came with a shout that signaled Light’s own crumble into pleasure, pulsing and shivering as he rode his orgasm out.

He knew L ran his hands down his back, finger tapping like he was looking for a message written there, but Light didn’t feel _there_ anymore. His eyes fluttered closed.

“I’m full,” he murmured into L’s chest. “I’m so full I could burst.”

“Wait a few minutes.” L smiled into another kiss on Light’s neck. “I think I’d like to have seconds.”

...

The next morning, Light woke up sore and without having dreamed. L laid in bed beside him, a breakfast tray in his lap that he was scarfing strawberries from. Moving to sit up, Light paused and groaned.

“You can keep lying down,” L said. “We were athletic last night. We’re going to be out of commission for the day.”

“Are you going to tell them I have the flu?” Light filched a slice of toast and chewed it thoughtfully. “Wait. How are you eating people food?”

“Strawberries?” L licked a little pink berry juice off his thumb. “I can eat anything human as long as it has a high sugar content. Lucky me.”

“Well. How appropriate.” Butter melted on Light’s tongue, the toast done up already and tasting like Watari made it himself. He hefted himself onto his elbows to peer at the tray for coffee or tea. “Did you like sweet things before? When you were human?”

L sighed and grabbed another strawberry. When Light opened his mouth to ask where coffee was, his lips were filled by the fruit. He sunk his teeth in and glared at L.

“You were going to ask more questions.” With a childish expression, L crossed his arms and avoided Light’s gaze. “I suppose you want to know how long I’ve been alive, who made me a vampire. All that.”

“Yeah.” Light swallowed and tossed the strawberry top onto the tray. “Are you going to answer me? Or just lie - again.”

For a time, they were quiet. L twisted his fingers in his elbow, hair covering his features. Light folded his arms and let his chin rest on them. When he again met L’s eyes, he saw an open door.

“Are you going to let me in?” Light asked.

A smile twitched on L’s lips. “I think I can extend you an invitation,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the fic!
> 
> tumblr @translightyagami


End file.
